RISING FREE
|font-color = #FFFFFF |CD name = Opening & Ending Songs |previous = Aching Horns |next = FREE-STYLE SPIRIT |track color = #caedf2 |current track = RISING FREE}} |font-color = #FFFFFF |CD name = Bond and Promise |previous = See you next stage |next = - |track color = #caedf2 |current track = RISING FREE}} |seller = |release = July 19, 2017 |album = Bond and Promise |length = 4:54}} RISING FREE is the opening theme of both ''Free! -Timeless Medley-'' movies and the last track of the original soundtrack Bond and Promise. It is performed by STYLE FIVE, a band formed by the seiyū of five main characters. The single was released on July 19, 2017. http://tm.iwatobi-sc.com/cd/ Characters *Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) *Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *Rin Matsuoka (CV. Mamoru Miyano) *Nagisa Hazuki (CV:Tsubasa Yonaga) *Rei Ryugazaki (CV:Daisuke Hirakawa) Lyrics RISING FREE (Kizuna Version)= - Rōmaji= I feel… sukitooru mizu dive sagashita Moment Koko de tsukuru oretachi no Free Start ugokidashita days tomadou me ni Ah, yakitsuku mabushisa wo oikakete Be free onaji omoide saa tobikonde yuke Atsuku nareru nakama to tomo ni Mizu ni sasu netsu no arika e Atarashii jibun ga sakenderun da Ima nara hajimerareru sa Tadoritsukeru natsu no yokan ni shiyou Michiru ao made ato dore kurai Oretachi wa hikaru kyou no naka de Nobashita ude ga egaki kakete iru Mirai made todoku sen ni natte Kake nukete ikunda Ashita e RISING FREE - English= I feel... the clear water Dive, this moment I was looking for Our "free" that we will make here Start, on the days we start moving with bewildered eyes Ah, chasing the brilliance burned into them Be free, with the same feeling Now, let's jump in With friends that share our passions To where the heat shines on the water A new me is screaming Now, I can start I'll make it a premonition of the summer I can finally reach How much further is it to the full "blue"? In the midst of the shining "today" Our stretched-out arms are not yet finished They become lines that reach the future We'll run through To tomorrow, rising free Bonds (Kizuna) and Promise (Yakusoku) English translations by FUNimation Entertainment }} |-| RISING FREE (Yakusoku Version)= - Rōmaji= I feel… sukitooru mizu dive sagashita Moment Koko de tsukuru oretachi no Free Breath mogaki nagara dream akiramenai So, yappari kono basho ga suki dakara Stay free itsu no ma ni ka mou kakegae nai Wakari aeru kizuna ga atte Mizu o saku netsu ni magirete Makesou na jibun wo sarakedasu Soredemo shinjirareru ne Norikoetai kyou wo oyoide yuke Somaru ao e to furikaezu ni Tamerau ni oitsukarenai you ni Ageru SUPIIDO mou mayowanai sa Nakama to tsunaida sen no saki e Egaki tsuzukete iku Kibou no RISING FREE - English= I feel... the clear water Dive, this moment I was looking for Our "free" that we will make here Breath, as I struggle Dream, I'll never give it up So, I like this place after all Stay free, and before I knew it It became irreplaceable With our bonds of understanding each other Distracted by the heat that split the water Exposing the me that was about to lose Even then, I could believe Swimming in the "today" that I want to surpass Towards the dyed "blue" without looking back So that my hesitation won't catch up to me I'll speed up, won't hesitate any more At the end of the line connecting me to my friends I'll keep drawing a "rising free" of hope Bonds (Kizuna) and Promise (Yakusoku) English translations by FUNimation Entertainment }} |-| RISING FREE (Full Version)= - Rōmaji = I feel… sukitooru mizu dive sagashita Moment Koko de tsukuru oretachi no Free Start ugokidashita days tomadou me ni Ah, yakitsuku mabushisa wo oikakete Be free onaji omoide saa tobikonde yuke Atsuku nareru nakama to tomo ni Mizu ni sasu netsu no arika e Atarashii jibun ga sakenderun da Ima nara hajimerareru sa Tadoritsukeru natsu no yokan ni shiyou Michiru ao made ato dore kurai Oretachi wa hikaru kyou no naka de Nobashita ude ga egaki kakete iru Mirai made todoku sen ni natte Kake nukete ikunda Ashita e RISING FREE Breath mogaki nagara dream akiramenai So, yappari kono basho ga suki dakara Stay free itsu no ma ni ka mou kakegae nai Wakari aeru kizuna ga atte Mizu o saku netsu ni magirete Makesou na jibun wo sarakedasu Soredemo shinjirareru ne Norikoetai kyou wo oyoide yuke Somaru ao e to furikaezu ni Tamerau ni oitsukarenai you ni Ageru SUPIIDO mou mayowanai sa Nakama to tsunaida sen no saki e Egaki tsuzukete iku Kibou no RISING FREE Kono hibi ni nani hitotsu koukai wa shitakunai kara Ima fureta hajimete no Kanjou o kando o Karada juu de uketomete Joushou suru natsu no kodou Michiru ao made ato dore kurai Oretachi wa hikaru kyou no naka de Nobashita ude ga egaki kakete iru Mirai made todoku sen ni natte Somaru ao e to furikaezu ni Tamerau ni oitsukarenai you ni Ageru SUPIIDO mou mayowanai sa Nakama to tsunaida sen no saki e Oyogi tsuzukete iku Saikou no RISING FREE - English= I feel…diving into the clear water…the moment I was searching for Our ‘Free' that we will create here Start…the passing days…the hesitant eyes Chasing after the brightness that burns our eyes Be free…We have the same memories…now, jump and go With your passionate friends The new ‘me' is shouting to reach the origin of the heat that cuts through the water If it is now, (we) can start…let's make it into a premonition for the summer we will eventually reach How much longer is it till we reach the complete blue….in these bright days The hands we reach out with becomes the line that reaches the future that we are trying to create We will run towards tomorrow's RISING FREE Breath…dreaming even while struggling…we will not give up So…because, in the end, I love this place Stay free…before I realised, it had become irreplaceable There are bonds here that understand me Confronting the times when I felt like I was losing, lost in the heat that cuts through the water Even then, you can keep believing, can't you…overcome it and keep swimming today Without looking back at the blue that stains (us), without losing to hesitation We will not hesitate in the rising speed…to reach beyond the line that we drew with our friends We will continue creating the RISING FREE of our dreams I dont want to regret all of thing, all of days These feeling and reception that we have felt now for the first time Letting it flow through our bodies….the beat of the progressing summer How much longer is it till we reach the complete blue….in these bright days The hands we reach out with becomes the line that reaches the future that we are trying to create Without looking back at the blue that stains (us), without losing to hesitation We will not hesitate in the rising speed…to reach beyond the line that we drew with our friends We will continue to swim…the greatest RISING FREE }} Gallery Free! -Timeless Medley- The Bond Opening References Navigation Category:Music Category:Themes Category:Ending Themes Category:Bond and Promise